


Edge of Night

by MaZhong



Series: Perkz's Harem [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Series: Perkz's Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Edge of Night

国王凯旋后，宫廷里宴会和舞会日日不歇。

Luka悠然高坐，欣赏着宫廷乐师演奏的音乐，和面前穿着华丽服装随着音乐翩翩起舞的美貌贵族男女们。他很久没有享受如此放松的生活了，这和之前在泥泞寒冷的郊外御驾亲征是截然不同的体验，宫廷里的一切都奢华，舒适，令人愉悦又惬意。

Martin走到国王面前欠身行礼，在他身后半步站着一个Luka从没见过的青年，他有着贵族才有的白皙皮肤，也有着贵族的优雅礼貌，举手投足间的恰到好处无不昭示着他属于这里，属于宫廷，属于最靠近国王的上层，但Luka却不认识他。

“请容我向您介绍来自施蒂利亚公国Mehle家族的公子Mihael Mehle。”Martin彬彬有礼地开口。

Mihael随着Martin的介绍再次向Luka行礼，Luka懒散地靠在椅背上，居高临下地打量着他。

“我想起来了，在修道院里长大的那个是吧？”Luka终于开口。

“是，陛下。” Mihael从容而礼貌地回答，带着一点被修士教导过的文雅和上帝点化过的谦卑，堪称完美礼仪的范本。

Luka想起来Mehle公爵的长子因为从小体弱多病，所以被送去修道院潜心侍奉上帝，以此换取上帝的庇佑，算年龄应该差不多就是眼前这人一样大，所以即使从未见过，他还是猜了出来。贵族会把自己的孩子送进修道院，谋求圣职，如果出头无望又会转而带他们进入宫廷。举国皆知国王Luka年轻气盛，喜欢身边有同样年轻的人围绕，于是近几年越来越多的贵族为了给自己的儿女在国王的宴会上找到一个座位而耗尽心血，Mihael不是唯一一个这样的人。

Luka饶有兴致地打量着Mihael，他安安静静地站着时，似乎散发出纸张和笔墨承载着厚重时空的味道。很快Luka就发现这并不是他的错觉，因为Martin立刻介绍到了Mihael的另一个身份——画师。

“他希望为您作画，让您威严的仪容与您至高无上的伟业荣光一起永世流传下去。”Martin终于说完了和他性格极其不符合的，为了这种特殊场合不得不生掰硬拗出来的礼貌而官方的介绍语，这让Luka和他都松了一口气。

听完Martin的介绍，Luka放声大笑，他对他的肖像画和他的什么伟业是不是永世流传其实兴趣不大，但也没人会拒绝这件事不是么。而且Luka不会拒绝他的朋友Martin，国王不会拒绝和一个高贵家族交好的机会，更不会有人拒绝Mihael这样的人。

时常举行的宴会没有任何要停下的意思，反而愈演愈烈。冬日寒冷又无所事事，一大群人热热闹闹地聚集在一起最为适合不过，圣诞和新年将近，正是欢宴的好时候。

Luka能看出Mihael并不喜欢这种热闹的聚会，往往是Luka分神看了一段舞蹈，再回头看时就只看到Mihael空着的座位。也许是习惯了修道院里的寂静，他抗拒着热闹嘈杂，仿佛冬日的冰雪，轻柔又清冷，带着拒人千里的不可捉摸。

Luka倒是对他越发好奇起来。终于在Mihael又一次趁着别人不注意从宴会上退场后，Luka也不动声色地离了席。

重要的人都在热闹的宴会上，宫殿里空旷的走廊异常冷清，卫兵如雕塑般站立在走廊尽头，偶尔有女仆们低头匆匆走过，步履和衣裙带出轻柔的淅索声，像是一阵压低了声音窃窃私语的闲聊。

只有Luka的靴子敲在石板地砖上，激起发脆的回音。高窗外大雪纷飞，皇宫的这一角有着和舞会上截然不同的景致。如果不是因为Mihael，自己绝无可能看到这些，Luka想着，勾起一抹笑容，推开了藏书室的门。

藏书室里铺着舒服温暖的地毯，炉火烧得旺盛，Mihael正坐在壁炉前低头阅读，橙红的火光为他白皙的脸上添上了一抹红晕。听到响动的Mihael抬头见是国王，立刻起身行礼。

“你不喜欢舞会吗？”Luka给自己拉过一张椅子，也坐到炉火前。整间房间里只有他们两个人，安静得和Luka过往的一切生活都不一样。他的生活永远都是热闹而响亮的，豪华的盛宴也好，血腥的战场也好，他闭上眼睛都就想象出那些场合里的种种声音。但是这一切藏书室里都没有。这里只有炉火安静燃烧的声音，窗外风掠过玻璃的声音，还有Mihael的呼吸声。他睁开眼，侧头看向Mihael。

Mihael笑了笑，“可能我确实不太习惯那样盛大的场合。”他的笑容只是礼貌，礼貌地让人能感觉出他刻意用谦卑的态度后退半步拉开距离。

接下去他们谁都没说话，听任自己沉溺在静谧之中。Luka没有问Mihael关于他肖像画的问题，直到Mihael自己开口提起：“陛下什么时候愿意让我为您画像呢？”

“随时随地。”Luka平静而肯定地回答。

“随时随地？”Mihael有些惊讶了，他设想中Luka如此喜欢玩闹，不会轻易抽出时间给这种需要静下来的事。

“随时随地。”Luka再一次肯定地回答，“只要你觉得合适，我总有时间给你。”

他们约定了几天后的一个日期。Mihael以为Luka会取消那天的宴会，但是Luka没有，他像上一次一样从宴会中离开，在小客厅里和Mihael见面。原本作会客用的小厅被临时改成了画室。这间在国王卧室边的房间只有普通人家的客厅那么大，和宫里许多庞大到不可思议的房间比简直不配套，但精致温馨，热衷享乐的Luka把这里布置成了最舒服的样子，他喜欢这里，他会在这里和最亲密的朋友会面，聊最不符合国王身份的内容，开毫无礼仪的玩笑。当Mihael听说那里会成为自己画室的时候，万年不变的表情也融化出一缕几乎不可查觉的惊讶。

“没错，就是那里。”当时Martin这样对他说，“我会负责你画室的布置。你需要什么都可以直接告诉我。”

这毫无疑问是一个相当贴心的安排，Martin是Mihael从小的朋友，也是为数不多有资格进入Luka小客厅的人，所以虽然不应该他负责这些琐事，Luka还是决定偶尔动用一下国王的权利欺压一下自己的朋友。

Martin把一切都准备妥当，Luka到了之后就坐到了Mihael面前的椅子上。而Martin，作为Luka的护卫和侍从，退到客厅的角落里站定不动，仿佛和石墙融为一体，成了一座卫兵雕像似的。

按照礼仪，Mihael也只能装作房间里没有第三个人在场。他安静地调和颜料，然后着手在画布上涂涂改改。Mihael不住地打量着国王，Luka的长相颇有棱角，但他带着笑意的眼睛为他添上了一抹柔和，宝石般的双眸里不仅是温柔，也有洞悉一切的敏锐和意气奋发的自信。如果他愿意对一个人友善，很少有人能抵挡住这种善意而不和他交心。Mihael在略微变快的心跳里开始思考如何能恰到好处地把这种神韵用颜料保留下来。

与此同时Luka也在打量着Mihael。画师左手拿着颜料板，稳得纹丝不动，握笔的右手又格外灵活。Martin曾告诉Luka，Mihael因为右手手腕的伤病而无法像骑士一样使用那些重武器，这在尚武的公国算是缺陷，也因此不得已只能去学习文字和绘画。

画画相当费时，但Luka表现出了极大的耐心，一直安静地坐着，也不说话，只是沉默地和他的画师对视，带着一点笑意，任由Mihael在画布面前自由发挥。时间在不知不觉间流动过去，光线也随着时间一起流动消逝，Martin适时地为房间点上蜡烛，突然的光亮惊醒了Mihael似的，他伸了个懒腰，放下笔，说今天就到此为止，之后他可以根据今天的草稿来完成后续的画作，不需要国王陛下再花费那么长时间坐着一动不动了。

Luka微笑着说：“如果你需要的话，我倒是愿意你随时来找我。”

但是Mihael只是把自己关在自己房里，依照那天的草稿完成了整幅画作，一共也没用上多少天。等画作完成，Mihael才重新出现在了Luka的小客厅里。他恭敬地跪着向Luka呈上了那幅肖像画，传达了教会祈求和解的意愿，并表示希望能带着国王的善意回归自己成长的地方。

Luka把画放到一边，漫不经心地说：“对教会的宽恕和我的善意我会找人带过去的，不用你亲自跑一趟。我会与他们和平共处，给与应有的尊重和优待，但我希望你能留下来。”

Mihael就如一直以来的那样，温柔驯顺地同意了，没有表现出哪怕一丝犹豫或者不情愿，一切就自然而然地仿佛本就该如此。只是他也没有表现出特别愿意而已。

Luka微微俯身：“如果你不愿意，可以不用勉强。”

“我很愿意，陛下。”他的语气里殊无欢欣之意，一如既往地带着那种后退半步拉开距离的克制，却优雅礼貌得让人挑不出毛病。

于是Mihael被留在了宫里，成了Luka的御用画师，用Luka的话来说，他希望Mihael为他记录生活中的点点滴滴。实际上就是他做任何事都会带上Mihael。宴会，狩猎，阅读，议事，祈祷……和Luka更熟悉了一些之后，Mihael开玩笑说自己成了Luka的书记官，不过是用画笔的那种。

Luka带着笑意摸着Mihael的脖子说：“我说过，如果你自己不喜欢这种生活，你随时可以离开。”

Mihael瑟缩了一下离开Luka过分亲近的手，带着多了几分真诚地微笑告诉他的国王：“我很愿意，陛下。”

“是我的手太冷吗？”Luka捻了一下自己的手指问。

“抱歉，我有点怕痒。”Mihael回答。

“还是不习惯？”

“有点。”Mihael没有否认，“你知道的，我一直在……”他适时地停住了，谁都知道Luka不喜欢教会那些人，但Mihael却从小被他们教导，而被那些清心寡欲的修士教导的结果之一就是Mihael几乎是本能地躲避任何亲密接触。

“你得习惯一下。”Luka笑着又把手放回Mihael的脖子后面，这一次Mihael没有躲开，一如既往地，他总能天衣无缝地做到任何国王所说的，并且让一切看起来都无比自然，即使Luka只是说了一句玩笑话。

圣诞节前夕，皇宫大厅巨大的火炉里被放进了一根需要十个人一起抬的圣诞柴，炉火熊熊燃烧的大厅里如果没有举办宴会那就未免太浪费了，热衷于此的Luka绝对不会放过任何一个这样的机会。

Mihael坐在长桌边，如今须要“记录国王生活点点滴滴”的他在这种重要节日里已经注定无法随意在席间溜走。其他人沉迷大厅中央的舞蹈时，Luka遥遥对Mihael举杯致意，Mihael则礼貌地点头回礼。Luka总是特意给Mihael安排炉火附近的位置，火光映在Mihael脸上，像要将他融化似的。

晚宴和舞会之后是焰火表演，这时已过午夜，焰火之后狂欢仍在继续，直到凌晨才陆续散场。而Mihael在焰火刚一结束时便回了的画室。如今他在宫里有了自己的套间，有卧房，有会客室，还有属于他的画室，就在卧房边上。

在走廊转角处他差点撞到邻国王子Rasmus，焰火的巨大声响掩盖了许多声音，也包括走廊里的脚步声，Mihael回去的时候没想到附近会有人，而Rasmus又像是个孩子似得轻巧乖觉，走路声音很轻，幸好Mihael闪避足够及时。Rasmus为什么会出现在这里倒并不奇怪，他的房间就在Mihael隔壁，但Rasmus向来低调，Mihael从没听到墙那头传来任何声音，也几乎没有见过他。据说这位略微有些神秘的王子刚到时和国王形影不离，不过后来如何就没太多人知道了，毕竟可能是国王艳史的事口耳相传时也会格外谨慎，而Mihael并不热衷于打听这些风流轶事。

Mihael刚在画室坐下没多久，门就再一次打开了。“我就知道你已经回来了，你果然还没有睡。”Luka笑着走到Mihael身后。

“我要帮陛下记录下生活中的每一个细节么。”Mihael伸了个懒腰。他已经不如最开始那样拘谨了，Luka还记得他们刚见面时Mihael像一根永远绷着的弦，似乎只有崩断没有松懈的时候。但是随着时间慢慢过去，Mihael终于还是和之前不一样了。Luka揉着Mihael的耳垂看着Mihael画布上尚且凌乱的草稿。Mihael怕痒似地耸起一边肩膀，从Luka手里挣脱出来。

“这个夜晚还要很久才结束。现在宫里的每个角落，都有贵族夫人小姐在和他们的情人享受甜蜜幽会。”Luka意有所指。

“而我却在这里为陛下作画。”Mihael有些无奈地扭过头盯了Luka一眼。

Luka像是没看到Mihael的表情似的，继续说下去：“要等到那些寻欢作乐的人都散去，夜晚才算真的过去。”他拿掉Mihael手里的笔，牵起Mihael的手，在他的手腕上落下一个吻，Mihael没有抽回手。“别画了，不缺这一张。”Luka把画笔放到一边。

“是，陛下，我确实困了。”Mihael收拾起画具，“可否容我告退休息呢？”他站起来作势欲走。

“那就休息吧。”Luka拉过Mihael，贴在他脸颊边给了他一个吻，Mihael也没有躲开。这样的Mihael让Luka仿佛听见冰雪融化的声音。他知道冬去春来还需要很久很久，但他有耐心。

即使在冬天，Luka也愿意在雪地里狩猎，纵马在覆盖一切的茫茫白雪上奔驰，他的贴身护卫Martin跟在他身边，Marcin则带领着其他人，包括一起参与的贵族和训练有素的骑士。猎鹰在空中翱翔，偶尔会俯冲下来，猎犬在国王坐骑边跑动，Luka射杀猎物后会高兴地回头向跟在他身边的朋友们叫喊。Mihael披着厚重的披风跟在他身后，经常被雪迷得睁不开眼。他右手手腕的问题让他无法拉弓射箭，他只能跟在一边看着。但好像无论什么都不能减淡Luka把他带在身边的热情。

在冷风里骑了一整天的马之后Luka终于决定回宫，晚上是又一场宴会，Luka精力充沛地跳舞，甚至还想邀请Mihael一起参与，一如既往的，Mihael从不反抗国王提出的任何要求，永远顺从妥帖。

那晚的狂欢依旧进行到半夜，宫殿的各个角落里都是幽会的人在做一些不雅的事。Luka无心注意他们，小心地把Mihael扶回了自己的寝殿。

即使对Luka来说这都是令人疲惫的一天，在寒冷的雪原上狩猎，热闹的宴会，暧昧的舞蹈，开怀的谈笑，毫无节制的饮酒，这些叠加在一起就是对精力的巨大耗费。受不了这种疯狂而半途离席的大有人在，喝到不省人事随处醉卧的人也不少。在疯狂了一天之后连Luka自己都有些疲惫了，但他不急着就寝，因为更疯狂的也许还没有开始。

摔进Luka小客厅里的沙发后，Mihael眯着眼环视了一圈，本应该是Luka贴身护卫的Martin并不在，这让他多少松了口气。Martin是他从小的朋友，接下来要做的事他并不希望Martin在场或者在附近。

“Miky。”Luka凑在Mihael耳边叫他。

“嗯？”Mihael眯着眼睛哼出一声回应。他在宴会上喝了很多酒，入宫后喝的所有酒加起来都没有今天多。

Luka在他额头上落下一个吻：“你可以睡在我这里，或者你可以回去。”

“听凭吩咐，陛下。”Mihael露出一个调皮的笑容。

Luka带着君主的威严，站在他面前，略微俯身，居高临下地凝视着他的眼睛，深深地，深深地看着，要看到他心里那样。Mihael毫不退让地回视着，他有一双清澈的眼睛，从不畏惧任何窥视。

“你可以选择。”Luka俯得更低了一些。

“我选择服从您。”Mihael回答。

“你可以自己做出选择，如果你不愿意的话……”Luka微皱着眉头，他的鼻尖几乎碰到Mihael的。

“我已经做出了选择。”Mihael打断了他，他坚定地说完然后闭上了眼睛，下意识地做了一个吞咽的动作。

Luka注视着Mihael微微挺起的脖子，舒展开一个笑容：“这算是一种至高无上的献身吗？”

Mihael笑着摇摇头。

“那么，陪我一起下地狱呢？”

Mihael伸手搂住Luka的脖子，给了他一个吻，当做回答。

他们相拥着摔进床里，手忙脚乱地拉扯对方的衣服，先是外套，然后是裤子，Luka脱掉了自己的亚麻衬衣，在Mihael也想扯掉自己那件时按住了他的手，他的手被Mihael右手的戒指硌了一下，尽管知道Mihael一直带着这枚戒指，但被打扰了兴致的Luka还是略微有些不快，“那是什么？”他问。

“我母亲的肖像。”Mihael说着打开了戒指。

Luka被噎了一句，生生把那句没出口的“脱掉”给咽了回去。把Mihael的手往上扯，吻沿着衬衣的领口边缘落在Mihael的锁骨上，“你穿衬衣的样子好看。”他含糊不清地说着，在Mihael的脖子和胸口落下无数个吻。

“但我之后几天都得穿高领。”Mihael笑着说，笑声里夹杂着一些不可抑制的喘息，他能感觉Luka抵在他大腿上那根东西更硬了。

“带着你母亲的肖像和国王做爱？哈？她不会反对吗？”Luka还是对那个硌着他的东西耿耿于怀。

“她会高兴的。”Mihael平静地说，“或者我可以脱掉它。”

“随你的便吧。”Luka终于没兴趣和一枚戒指继续纠缠，转头去找润滑用的东西。找到之后他分开Mihael的腿，开到几乎呈一字，然后用大腿抵住。他之前没想过Mihael能有这么柔韧，也惊讶了那么一下。

腿分开后，原本神秘的部位就一览无余。卧室被炉火照得又暖又亮，Mihael有种错觉，似乎火炉的光和暖连同Luka的视线一起落在那里，如有实质般让他觉得别扭。他第一次尝试反抗他的国王，他尝试把腿合拢，但他失败了，Luka抵住他的腿让他维持这样一个羞耻的动作，然后继续自己的娱乐。

Mihael干脆把眼睛闭上，任由他的国王从他身上拿走想要的一切。油脂在掌心被融化，Luka蘸着润滑的手指在Mihael身下那处的外缘不紧不慢地打着圈，这是一双粗糙的手，常年的征战，骑射，执剑让指尖有一层略硬的粗糙薄茧，抚摸在敏感的位置，带来过于强大的刺激。Luka试图让Mihael放松下来，但Mihael的身体却绷得更紧了。

Luka撩起Mihael衣摆，吻落在他的小腹和股沟处，这激起了Mihael更多难耐的呻吟，却没让Mihael放松下来。

也许国王终于失去了耐心，Luka不再继续挑逗，而是强硬地进入，激得Mihael压低声音哼了一声。

“忍一忍，很快就不疼了。”Luka安抚道。

“是，陛下。”

Mihael的称呼让Luka手上的动作一窒，“是个恶作剧吗Mihael？”

“是的，陛下。”Mihael强忍着笑意。

有那么点时间Luka没理他，惩罚似地探索着Mihael的身体。逼出Mihael 不时吐出的呻吟或者痛哼，又过了一会他似乎于心不忍：“难受吗？”

“不……”Mihael用气声回答。

“接下去可能会疼，我会尽量让你不太难受的。”Luka说完吻了吻Mihael的眼睛当做安抚，然后用自己挺立的那根东西代替了手指。

Mihael没有喊疼，甚至哼都没哼一声。他只是闭着眼睛咬着下唇，死命往后仰头，露出颀长的脖子。脖子是人身上最脆弱的位置，主动暴露弱点总能让人放下戒心地垂怜。Luka像一个真正的狩猎者一样一口咬在Mihael的喉结上，他能明显感觉到Mihael的身体绞紧了。

Luka当然不会真的做出过激的事，他只是想追求一点刺激而已，舔了舔Mihael的喉结便放开了他。他撑在Mihael身上，喘着粗气，欣赏着那张被火光映红的脸，“我想看着你的脸做。”

“如你所愿，陛下。”Mihael微笑着。

Luka摇了摇头，缓慢而耐心地动了起来。很显然Mihael从来没有这方面的经验，Luka给足了温柔让他的初体验不至于太坏。等到Mihael一直皱着的眉头舒展开了，他才开始更用力地往深处撞。

Mihael原本紧张地抓住床单的手环到了Luka脖子上，这种主动的亲近是Mihael从来没有过的，Luka扯出了一个更邪恶的笑容，找到一个对的角度来让身下的人也能够满足。

Mihael即使在床上也很安静，他努力把每一分失控都藏进呼吸里，只有实在忍不住时才会哼出一两句鼻音或者发出一些短促的低呼。眼睛半闭着，目光往下垂落，看起来简直像是要睡着了，但他的嘴唇在炉火光芒中显得格外娇艳，Luka毫不客气地低头吻了上去，吮吸着Mihael的舌尖，引出了又一缕压抑的哼声。

这让Luka身体里的火烧得更旺了，他的动作越发狂野，几乎不是在做爱，而是在战场上驰骋征战。Mihael的腰往上顶，Luka用手臂箍住，让他紧贴着自己。

Mihael不得不重新回忆起这确实是个能征善战并且热爱嗜血厮杀的君主。他带着一点苦涩的笑意，吻住Luka的嘴。

即使Mihael非常努力地在床上也保持理智镇定的模样，但身体的本能是他无法对抗的，很快他就在快感中颤抖着身体，迎合起Luka的动作。如此动情而失控的Mihael让Luka又冲动了几分，一边用力挺动，一边如野兽般撕咬着他的肩膀。

Mihael“嘶”地吸了口冷气，立刻不满地抗议：“你弄痛我了，陛下。” 

“不要叫我陛下。”Luka皱眉轻叱。

“陛下。”Mihael重复了一句，他的声音飘忽，半是因为执拗，半是因为失神，这换来了Luka更用力的征伐。国王暴风骤雨般的强攻缓和之后，Mihael笑了一声，终于换了称呼：“Luka。”

Luka温柔地吻在Mihael额头上，轻声念道：“Miky……我可以这样叫你吗？Miky。”

Mihael点了点头，于是Luka开始低声念着这个词，每念一次都在他身上多留下一个吻痕，直到他前胸一片吻痕交错。

Mihael很快在Luka的逗弄下迫近极限，他那根东西也挺立着，急需抚慰和释放。但Luka仿若没看见一般只顾自己的发泄。Mihael无声地叹了口气，试图自慰了事时，手却被Luka抓住。Luka死死按住他的手腕，不让他碰自己。“Luka，求求你，求求你……”Mihael语无伦次地哀求着，眼睛下面一片不知何时出现的泪痕交错着，随着他扭头的动作在炉火的照射下闪着异样的光。

但是Luka不放手，Mihael只能努力的挺着腰试图让自己的性器能蹭到Luka的小腹。Mihael怀疑Luka是在报复他刚才的称呼问题，或者只是Luka习惯了作为国王掌控一切的感觉。也许他就是喜欢这样，喜欢控制，喜欢掌控，喜欢看别人因为他发疯，Mihael想，但是不重要，这一夜已经太疯狂了，他迷恋上Luka开始这一切就已经无可救药地失控滑落，不在乎再多疯这一个瞬间。

他的视线逐渐被眼泪模糊，在快感的逼迫下终于开口，反复念着在他身上为所欲为的人的名字，声音越来越高。“Luka……Luka！”Mihael在自己失控的尖叫里射了出来。他的失控只有那么短短一瞬，很快在夜色中融化。射过的人一副安静又失神的模样，似乎下一秒就能熟睡过去。

炉火已经灭了，房间里只剩下月光。Luka趴在床上，右手横在Mihael腰上，整片平坦光滑的背脊毫无防备地裸露出来，Mihael靠在堆叠的羽毛枕上，玩弄着右手的戒指：“你到底是知道还是不知道我的目的？”

“什么？”Luka吐字模糊，好像已经快睡着了。

“算了。”Mihael说。手上那枚戒指边缘无声地弹出一枚锋利刀刃。

Luka原本搭在Mihael腰上的手突然用力，似乎打算把他就这样按在床上。Mihael无声冷笑，想，他果然还是知道的，既然如此那这便是很公平的一件事，谁都不亏欠谁的。

他的右手也许不够有力，但是足够灵活，这么近的距离上，在Luka脖子上轻轻一划就足够了。

他的手肘撞在Luka的肩上，在Luka右手失去力道的时候扭身用左手强迫Luka扭过头和他对视。他的右手不够有力，但他的左手是另一回事。出乎他的意料，Luka似乎并不打算反抗，就好像知道自己反抗不了似的。

Luka的眼睛在夜色里仍然有如同宝石一样的光泽，他没有一点喝醉的样子，也并不惊慌。带着一如既往的镇定于他对视。Mihael右手的刀刃抵在Luka的脖子上，Luka的眼睛里掠过一片阴影。

这些都只发生在一瞬间，但Mihael本能地觉得危险，右手匆匆一划之后转身应对来自身后的攻击。但还是晚了一些，金属利刃已经刺入肌肤，随着他的转身被带着沿肩胛骨一路往下，在他背上化开一道从肩到腰的口子。

他没回头看Luka，他很清楚自己刚才匆忙出手划歪了，他们的国王一时半会死不了，但也不见得能威胁到他。显然是眼前的对手更恐怖，他攻击时没有发出一点声音，甚至没有惊动空气，如果不是从Luka的眼睛里看到了倒影，他应该躲不开这毫无预兆神鬼难测的一击

Rasmus从阴影中走了出来，他右手的匕首尖上滴下一滴血，落进地毯里。Mihael的血。Mihael在心里计算了一下距离，在Rasmus下一次攻击时不退反进，往窗口冲去。

“别……”Luka出声制止，声音里带着因为受伤而隐忍的痛楚。Rasmus的刀刃已经刺入他的肌肤，Mihael能感觉到随着Luka的声音金属在他身体里偏了一下，没有往里捅，而是转了个弯在他皮肤上留下另一道口子。他和Rasmus错身而过。

玻璃碎落发出巨大的声响，冷空气和雨雪猛然从破窗中灌进房里，Mihael越窗而出，又踢破下一层楼的玻璃，从窗口跃入。

没有在国王的卧室里被当场格杀几乎就意味着他一定能逃跑。他熟悉宫殿里的每一个房间，每一条走廊，甚至每一条密道。

门外，卫兵已经被惊动了，举着火把轰轰烈烈地开始搜索逃跑的刺客。Mihael随便找了点东西穿上之后，躲开巡逻的卫兵，顺着仆人们常用的捷径跑出皇宫。

这是条洗衣妇和厨房杂役常用的便道，门外就是河。Mihael别无选择，只能沿着河岸一路往郊外走。

那些身手平庸的卫兵无非障眼法而已，Mihael自信他们是绝无可能找到自己的。真正的威胁只会来自Rasmus。Luka不会放过他，Rasmus一定会来找他，Mihael很清楚，但却无能为力，身上的两道伤口都没有伤到内脏，不足以立刻致命，但是没有被好好包扎造成的失血还是让他步履虚浮。

深冬的轻雪渐渐变成冷雨，在他晕倒在暴雨和泥泞中时，他看见Rasmus从容不迫地向他走来。

Mihael再醒来的时候是在地牢里，他被禁锢在十字架上，左右手都被拷在十字架的横木上。十字架两边插着照明用的火把。但他的伤口得到了包扎。

Mihael不着急，他耐心地等着那位来跟他谈判的人，虽然他还不知道来的会是谁，是Luka本人或者是Marcin，但他知道至少绝对会有这么一个人来。

他很庆幸来的是国王本人。

Luka穿着高领的衣服，Mihael知道华丽层叠的领子下面有一道可怕的伤痕，他的失败之作。这道伤口原本应该切开他的气管和动脉。但除了来自Rasmus的可怕攻势，他确实也因为别的原因失了准头。比如，他手软了。

这件事很糟糕，对于Mihael这样的人来说，这种事是绝对不该发生的。Mihael在心里警告自己日后一定要以此为戒——如果还有日后的话。他得先过了眼前这关。

但幸好来得是Luka，这至少表示他们还有更多谈下去的余地。

Luka他举着火把打量着被拷在十字架上的人，失血过多让Mihael脸色惨白，嘴唇也毫无血色，但至少精神看起来还不错。

Luka对他笑了笑：“我们从哪里开始比较好呢？”

Mihael头都没抬：“不如直接说，你想如何处置我。”

“你希望我如何处置你呢，Miky？”Luka笑着，把问题抛了回去，他的语气有一点无奈，仿佛面对的是一只撒娇的小猫。

Mihael没有回答。

“好吧，”沉默地对峙之后Luka终于败下阵来，不再拐弯抹角，“我希望你帮我杀掉派你来的人。”

“终于发现他们手脚做得很干净？”Mihael语带讽刺地问，“没办法用这次刺杀和他们翻脸？”

Luka点了点头，脸上第一次露出挫败的表情。Mihael被带回来之后Luka做的第一件事就是去查教会的动作。很显然，Mihael是教会派来要他命的，任何稍知内情的人都不会怀疑这一点。但问题在于，他们没有证据。教会做得非常干净，看起来和Mihael毫无关系，一切都只是Mihael的个人行为。这让Luka没办法拿这场刺杀为由头和教会翻脸。

如果这样，处决Mihael也就不过是处决了一个普通的刺客，更糟的是也许Luka会就此失去Mihael家族的忠诚，那就得不偿失了。但他也不可能就此放了Mihael。所以为了把这个刺客的价值发挥到极致，他不得不过来和Mihael谈谈交易。

“那你就应该知道他们肯定也防备了我落在你手上这件事。” Mihael的语气是一贯的波澜不惊，好像在谈一件跟他自己毫不相关的事。

“他们防备的方法是？”

“古老又无趣的那种，下毒。”

“你该不会蠢到觉得这样我拿你就没办法吧？”Luka笑了起来。

“你确实拿我没办法。”Mihael并不打算给国王面子，“无论是你杀了我，还是你打算拖到我毒发身亡，只要我死了，我的家族对你而言就是个大麻烦。更不用说还有教会在一边等着。”

“恕我直言，你在你的家族并不算受宠，不然他们是不会从小把你送进修道院的。”Luka针锋相对。

Mihael没有反驳，苦笑了一下算作默认，“但如果只是找个借口，他们究竟怎么看我并不重要，有一个名字就足够了。而且这个借口可以留到任何他们想要的时候再拿出来使用。”

“所以难道你觉得我会放了你？”Luka摇摇头，“等着你再来刺杀一次？但是恕我直言，如果不是那天我给你提供了一点便利，你很有可能连划伤我的机会都没有。你自己清楚。”

Mihael不得不承认他说的对，国王的房间守卫森严，还有Rasmus那样的人在，如果让他单枪匹马冲破包围圈他自问没把握做到。如果不是Luka自己把他带了进去，这根本就是不可能完成的任务。只是他不明白，Luka明明对此并非一无所知，为什么还要这么做。不过这已经是过去的事了，他不打算在这种时候纠结已经过去的问题。“那你为什么不放了我试试呢？反正如你所说的，我杀不了你。你在怕什么？”Mihael开始挑衅。

“也许我真会放了你也不一定。我只是好奇。如果我放了你，但你没能杀了我，那你一样拿不到你的解药。你的死还是要算到我头上来。如果是这样，我为什么还要放你，给自己找麻烦？”

这个问题尖锐过分，几乎堵死了Mihael全部谈判的路。Mihael沉默了一会，阴郁地说：“如果是这样，也许我就该试试看去抢教会了。还是你准备卖我个人情先帮我去把教会抢了。” 

Luka笑着说：“那我建议你还是自己去。如果我找得到这样一个人我就不用在这里跟你讨论这个问题了。我不想让我的人去送死。那里的情况如何没人比你更清楚了。”他随后收敛起了笑意，“所以，我或者那个杂种你至少会杀一个容易杀的，我的理解没错吧？”

Mihael没有说话，Luka权当他默认。

“你觉得凭着些我会放了你？”Luka语气阴沉。

“你会。”Mihael平静地说，“这对你来说是最好的选择。因为其他选择对你来说都是百分之一百糟糕的结果，这个选择里至少有转机。你那么喜欢赌，不试试看吗？”

“继续，再给我更多一点的理由。”

“更多一点的理由的话……你可以确信我大概率不会选择你而是选择另一边。”

“我为什么会确信？”

“因为第一，你也说了在你准备完全的情况下，我几乎没有可能杀了你。”

“第二？”

“第二，因为我划偏了，你懂我什么意思。”

“但你还是划了。”

“我不是也差点死在你的Rasmus手里么？那个时候我可还没动手。”Mihael开始狡辩。

“还有吗？”Luka问。

Mihael楞了一下，摇了摇头。

“那我再给你一个吧。”Luka叹了口气，“我会放了你，因为我喜欢你。Miky。”他走近Mihael面前，在他脸颊上落下一个吻，然后退回原来的位置，“为什么是你呢，Miky？不过当然是你，他们当然会让你来，因为你是如此……完美。”

“很高兴听你这么说，陛下。”Mihael又恢复了他完美的礼仪，仿佛他们在进行一场贵族审视间的交谈。

Luka对这个称呼皱了皱眉，但没说什么，只是叹了口气，“我希望你活着。你最好能救你自己。我会让Marcin来放了你。在我离开之前，你还有什么想问我的吗？”

“你从什么时候开始知道的？我留了多少破绽？”Mihael终于有机会问出这个问题。

“从最开始，Martin把你介绍给我之前，我们查过你的底。”Luka淡定地说。

这让Mihael有些挫败。但他不明白，“但你还是让我接近你？”

“我没有办法拒绝你，Miky。”Luka说得直白自然。

“就这样？”

“其实有那些就够了。但如果非要我说的话，你端调色板的左手太稳了，稳得不像传说里那个弱不禁风的人。你本能地反感别人靠近你，这不是‘性格’可以掩盖的，这是刺客避免危险的本能。你走路没有声音，反应又特别快，那天Rasmus被你吓到了。”

Mihael想到了他和Rasmus在走廊上差点撞上那天，Rasmus被吓呆了似的没有躲避他，所以他以为Rasmus不过是个走路很轻的普通人，因而从来没有深究过，如果他多一个心眼先研究一下这个人，也许他会成功的。Mihael想了想，又否定了这个念头，Luka不会让他这么轻易成功的，因为一切的关键点不在Rasmus，而在Luka本人，在于他到底是不是能狠下心面对Luka依然完成这个任务。答案是什么他自己心里清楚。“他那天是故意试探我的？”

“那是个意外。”Luka回答，“遇见你是个意外，没躲开不是。他也不想让自己看起来很特别。”

Mihael沉默了一会，“谢谢你回答我，作为交换，你有什么想问我的吗？”

“如果一切都过去了，你会回来吗？”

Mihael摇头。这和爱情无关，而是他不会这么选。从小在修道院长大，被训练成教会的杀手，并且带着各种面具以各种身份过了二十年的生活，原本他觉得自己习惯了，至少可以继续忍受，但这一次的任务突然让他开始犹豫，开始明白自己不愿意这么继续下去了。如果说他还有任何想要的，不是爱情，不是国王陛下，不是Luka，而是他自己，和任何别人任何身份都无关的他自己，远离过去的一切简单地活着，仅此而已。

Luka似乎早就猜到了是这样，对此也没抱什么希望，对他点了点头便转身欲走。

“Luka！”这个称呼一出口，Mihael就知道，之前他一再想让自己不要犯的错永远不可能纠正了。Luka停下脚步，等待着Mihael的下文。Mihael在心里叹了口气，问出了那个他想了很久的问题，“既然你早就知道我的目的，为什么……”

“那么Miky，跟我上床是你计划里的一部分吗？”Luka反问。

Mihael摇了摇头。那不是他计划里的一部分，至少不是必要的一部分。他原本有很多个计划，很多个可以下手的机会，当他们独处的时候，在画室，在藏书室，或者在小客厅，这些才是他的计划。上床从来就不是，那是他一拖再拖之后的终于得到了他想要的，那是他自己的选择，和一切计划都没有关系。

“我也一样。”Luka说完头也不回地离开了。

Luka非常言而有信地把他放了出去。Mihael摸到小客厅窗边的时候，恰好能听见里面传来的对话声。

“我们真的就这么放他走吗？一点防范手段都没有？”是Marcin的声音。

“这把刀太锋利了，如果不能够控制他，至少也不要激怒他。”Luka笃定地说。

“你就这么确定他的下一个目标会是教会而不是你？”

“我不确定，但他很聪明。”

“所以他会去教会？”Marcin问

“所以他可能根本没中毒。”Luka说，“把事情搞得复杂一点只是让我没有别的选择而已。他只是想确保自己能离开而已。”

Mihael笑着挑了挑眉，换了个方向离开了。他很满意Luka的态度。

Luka看着Marcin沉默了很长一会，直到手里的红茶变冷了才重新开口，“我想，现在这件事才算彻底过去了。”

“陪你演这场戏可真够复杂的。”Marcin不雅翻了个白眼，往怀里的抱枕上砸了一拳。

“但是值得。”Luka重新给自己倒上了一杯热茶。


End file.
